Luke gets it
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: It wasn't what he thought it would be though. It was something
1. Frustration

Luke flirted with Jessie. A lot. It made Jessie mad. But it also made her cock hard. Which made her mad. Fapping isn't cutting it anymore. She needed to fuck something. And it was going to be Luke's ass if he kept it up. And he did keep it up.

So when she had time alone with him she pounced. He of course was flirting with her again. Jessie's boner grew. Her short skirt wouldn't hide it for long. Very soon she felt it peak out of her skirt.

Luke looked down at her body. Then he saw her cock. "What the fuck?" He said.

Jessie lept into action. She got her cock in Luke's mouth. She humped his face. "Start sucking boy!" Jessie said.

Luke felt it was best to obey the woman who had just shoved her cock in his mouth. He sucked on her cock. It tasted like his cock smelt. It was an interesting smell. It was an interesting taste.

Jessie fucked Luke's mouth. Like a pussy. In and out. In and out. Luke was conflicted. He finally was having sex with Jessie. Like he wanted. But she had a cock. And that cock was in his mouth. And he was sucking on it. Not like he wanted. Or expected either. He was expecting a nice tight pussy to fuck. Instead Jessie got a nice tight mouth to fuck.

Luke's mouth was well fucked. Jessie was ready to cum. And she did it right in Luke's mouth. Luke was forced to swallow it all. There wasn't anywhere else for it to go. Luke thought that it was over. He was done after one wank. But Jessie was not done. After cumming in his mouth. She wanted to go again. She fucked his mouth once again. At the same pace as before. Luke's mouth is sore from being open so long. But he has no choice. The cock in his mouth holds it open for him

Jessie cums again. Down his throat the cum goes. She pulls out. Jessie is finished with him. Luke thought. But she wasn't. She pulled his clothes off him. He was naked now. Jessie could see he had a boner.

"I see you enjoyed that." Jessie says. Luke doesn't reply. Jessie rubs her cock against Luke's. She's so much bigger than him. She spits. Onto their cocks. And jerks both of them off.

"Let's see if we can cum at the same time." Jessie said.

Luke still remains silent. He lets Jessie jerk him off. He lets his cock rub against hers. It's strangely pleasing to him. Too pleasing. He's about to cum. He shoots his load out. Over his cock and Jessie's cock.

"Awh, you came too quickly!" Jessie said. But she doesn't stop. She still is jerking the both of them off. Now with Luke's cum as added lube.

She jerks. For a while. Before she says. "Tell me when you're going to cum, and I'll cum with you."

"O-okay" Luke said.

Their cocks rub together. Jerked together. Jessie looks Luke in the eyes. Luke tries to avoid looking Jessie in the eyes. Jessie moans in pleasure. Luke avoids making any noise at all. But he can't. He likes it too much. Moans come out. Jessie giggles. Luke feels embarrassed.

Jessie is a master at edging herself. She slows down and speeds up as necessary to keep herself on edge. Waiting to cum with Luke. Can't be long now. Luke moans more.

"Are you going to cum?" Jessie asked. Luke nodded. He was going to cum. Very soon.

"Cum with me!" Jessie said. She jerked both of their cocks harder. They rubbed hard against the other. Both of them came at the same time. Ropes of cum shooting out. More shot out of Jessie's cock. Luke's load was small compared to Jessie's. Jessie came longer too. In the end their cocks were both covered in cum. Jessie was still slowly jerking the both of them off. Looking at their cocks.

Jessie broke the jerk. She then stuck her cock in Luke's face. "Clean me up." She said.

Luke did. He licked all the cum off of Jessie's cock. When he was finished Jessie got up and left. Leaving him to clean up his own mess.


	2. Luke Tells Emma gets it

Luke sat in his room in shock. He spent a long time cleaning the mess of cum. To make sure it didn't leave any stains at all. That would be hard to explain. The whole thing would be hard to explain. To anyone. But Luke also wanted to explain it. To someone. Not his friends. They'd call him gay. And not believe him. But still call him gay. He wasn't gay. It was a female penis. That's not gay.

Luke acted weirdly though. For the rest of the day. He was quiet. He wasn't usually quiet. Usually he was loud. And because he wasn't he got his siblings suspicious.

Emma asked him what's up.

"Luke is there something wrong?" Emma asked.

"No." Luke said quickly and bluntly.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like a very convincing no." Emma said.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you what's wrong. But I need you to promise not to tell anyone about it." Luke said.

"Okay. I promise." Emma said

"Okay. Jessie's got a cock. She fucked my mouth with it and jerked me off and I came." Luke said.

"In a dream. Right?" Emma said. What was he talking about.\

"No. In real life. I swear!" Luke said.

Emma laughed. "You're losing your mind. How much sleep have you gotten in the last few days?"

"I swear she really does!" Luke said even louder.

Emma laughed again. "Jessie! Luke's sleep deprived and thinks you have a cock!"

Jessie was sitting in the living room when she heard Emma call out to her. She got up and went upstairs. "What did you say?" Jessie asked Emma.

"Luke says you've got a cock and you made him cum." Emma said.

"Luke why are you telling your sister about that?" Jessie asked Luke.

"Wait what?" Emma asked.

Jessie whipped out her dick. Emma looked at it in shock. "I had to use it to punish him. For flirting with me too much."

"Uhm." Emma said. She didn't have much else to say. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Wouldn't you have liked to do that to someone who wouldn't stop flirting with you? Maybe a boy at school?" Jessie asked.

"I. Uhm." Emma was still speechless. No words. They're all gone. Stolen by the cock. And it wasn't even in her mouth. Yet.

"And it looks like I'm going to have to punish you for being rude to your brother." Jessie said. Luke smiled. Emma was going to get it too.

"And Luke. I'm going to have to punish you for telling her." Jessie said to Luke.

"What?!" Luke said.

"Twice." Jessie said. Luke sighed.

"Okay Emma. On your knees." Jessie said.

Emma didn't dare to disobey. She didn't want to get punished twice. Once was enough. That was her thinking now. But later. Maybe it would change.

Jessie put the cock against Emma's lips. Emma guessed that she was supposed to open. And she did open. And Jessie's cock slid into her mouth. And out. And in and out.

"You're supposed to suck on it." Jessie said. Emma took a moment to think. She sucked on the cock then. It seemed so obvious to Jessie. But maybe to Emma's brain it wasn't.

Emma sucked. She got better at it. She was figuring it out. She was really making Jessie feel good.

Jessie thought that Emma was already better at sucking cock than Luke was. Luke was going to get a different punishment.

Luke watched his sister suck Jessie's cock. He got a boner watching it. He hoped Jessie didn't see.

Jessie was now fucking Emma's face too. Like she had done with Luke. Luke remembered the taste of cock in his mouth. He wondered if Emma felt the same way about it. Or did she really like it. She looked like she was really enjoying sucking cock. She was really into to. She was going to make Jessie cum quicker than he did,

Jessie fucked Emma's mouth still as she came. Emma just took the cum. It wasn't that bad of a taste. But she wouldn't eat it as a regular food.

Emma enjoyed it more than she thought she would. She actually wanted to do it again. It made her pussy wet. Wow.

"Okay Luke, now it's your turn." Jessie said after she took her cock away from Emma's mouth. Some cum dripped out and she caught it and ate it. Luke saw it. But didn't say anything. Yet.


	3. Luke gets it in the bum

He didn't say anything because it was his turn. And saying something right now in front of Jessie was a bad idea. He'd risk a third punishment. Probably. He didn't know what his first punishment was going to be.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed. But not for long. Jessie lifted him up. He was then quickly stripped naked. Jessie made him lie down on the bed. Face down. He couldn't see what was going on.

Jessie's cock was still covered with Emma's spit and some of Jessie's own cum. Emma was still in the room. Watching. Jessie was standing over Luke. Then she got down on her knees in front of his ass. She licked his ass. Sloppy licks. Getting his ass nice and wet. For what was next.

What was next was Jessie's cock slapping on his now wet ass.

Luke said "Oh!" in surprise when Jessie's cock hit right in between his cheeks.

Then Jessie moved her cock. She readied it against his anus. Luke knew what was happening next now. He knew now what his punishment was going to be. He braced himself for Jessie's entrance into his improperly lubed up anus.

And she entered. Roughly slipped into Luke's tight virgin but no longer virgin anus. Luke wanted to not like it. But there was one problem. Jessie had thrust in his anus a few times. Only a few times. And he was already cumming. His cock spurted out cum. The way is cock was positioned it could be seen by Emma. He heard Emma giggle. He was so embarrassed. Emma had seen him cum. From anal sex. From a cock up his ass.

He didn't know if Jessie knew. But she might have figured it out from Emma's giggling. Jessie didn't flinch though. Not even to tell Emma to stop giggling. How unfair that she doesn't get a second punishment.

Jessie fucked him more. He came again. What was even more embarrassing than cumming twice from Jessie's cock in his ass was how much he came. He came a lot from these.

Jessie came a lot too. In his anus. Filling his ass up with her cum. He came again to this feeling. Emma was giggling again. Still nothing from Jessie about this giggling. Luke gave up about that. He spun it in his own way. Jessie was clearly too in love with him and his ass to focus on Emma right now.

Jessie wasn't finished. If anything she was now just getting in rhythm. Her own cum helped lube up Luke's ass even more. Allowing her to fuck Luke's ass even harder. The cum made it easier on Luke's ass though. And made it feel better. He came again. And again. Twice he came while Jessie was in his ass. Twice he heard Emma once again giggle.

Luke admitted it. But only to himself. He enjoyed this. It could use a little more lube though. He enjoyed having his ass punished. Maybe only because it was Jessie.

Jessie was going to cum again. But this time she wasn't going to do it in Luke's ass. She pulled out just before she was ready to cum.

She pulled Luke up. He was on his hands and knees now. She went to the other end of Luke. And stuck her cock in his mouth. He tasted it. It tasted like ass. Literally. His own ass. That's what it tasted like.

It wasn't very long before Jessie came in his mouth and her ass tasting cock was out of his mouth.

Jessie left. Emma left soon after. Luke got up and cleaned himself off. He found himself with an erection again.


End file.
